


Damaged

by ThyCradledHeart



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Gladnis - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Broken Heart, Comedy, Damaged, Drama, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Hate, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThyCradledHeart/pseuds/ThyCradledHeart
Summary: Ravus has fallen deeply in love with Ignis Scientia upon realizing his true feelings for him when the fall of Altissia occurred during the summoning of Leviathan. After expressing his true feelings one night, Ignis told him that they could never be together because he’s in love with Gladiolus but to his dismay a law had been passed in Tenebrae where an arranged marriage will take place forcing Ignis to marry Ravus that will separate him from his true love Gladiolus Amicitia. A hatred forms inside Ignis against his newly husband whereas he refuses to give him any kindness and love because he’s not what he wants. Meanwhile, Noctis and Prompto formulate a plan to end the lawful marriage between Ravus and Ignis in Tenebrae, while Gladio sneaks around at night(s) to see Ignis and on days where his husband isn’t around.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Ravus Nox Fleuret/Ignis Scientia
Kudos: 1





	1. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravus pays Ignis an unexpected visit to share his newfound affection.

* Ignis POV *

Droplets of rain poured down here in Lestallum as I sit here by the patio window waiting for my darling Gladiolus to come home. He called me an hour ago informing me that he would be home later than usual because he’s caught up in training Noct in how to properly use a two-handed sword. No matter, I will just wait and prepare dinner at a later hour not wanting him to come home to cold food. I watch the rain and the dark, somber clouds of the evening occasionally cleaning the lenses of my spectacles in the warmth of my lounge wear sporting one of Gladio's t-shirts with no underwear underneath in hopes to arouse him when he comes home although it may be unfortunate that there's a possibility that he could be too tired to engage in such an activity. If so then it will be okay being that we will have the entire weekend to make love to each other it's important that our bodies receive proper rest. His clothes always swallowed up my tiny, fit body. Every t-shirt fits like a dress but it brings happiness to my heart because when he's not here physically with me the smell of his clothes infused with his everyday cologne lets me know that he's here with me spiritually reassuring me that he's okay and that he's not too far away. My face flushes bright red each time I think of Gladio being turned on by me, it gives me confidence that he finds me attractive and securing me within my own self. Being deeply in love with Gladiolus Amicitia is a dream come true. I've loved him for years ever since we were children and I've always admired the way he looks after me and protects me; If I didn't know any better I would say that I have my own shield but that would expose my ego and I am nothing of the sort. He's always thinking of me, being there to comfort me , and most importantly assuring me that I'll never be alone. I thank the astrals everyday for him. He's my everything and more. The rain begins pouring down harder with slashes of lightening across the black sky. As the weather worsens, I worry for Gladio's safety.

The high winds pick up blowing through the waters of Eos bringing in the fresh scent of sea salt through the wet air. Immediately, I send my love a text message telling him to be careful on these perilous roads leaving my heart to race for my sanity as I worry for him even more. When another flash of lightening occurs, there's a loud knock at the door. I gasp as I stand up adjusting the oversized t-shirt on me making sure that it still fully covers my area and I'm lucky that it does. I figured that it would be someone else other than Gladio because he has a key unless he misplaced it by mistake ( I wouldn't put it past him to do that). For some reason I assumed that it would be the likes of Prompto but that wouldn't make any sense whatsoever because he's always with Noct and upon opening the door my eyes are widened in shock the second I see a drenched Ravus standing in the hallway in his white Imperial Army Commander robes. His ice blue are full of the upmost melancholy with burning angst in those dark pupils. His face is that of a baby cleanly shaven, almost perfect one would dare say.

" Ravus..." I whisper breathlessly standing behind the open door not wanting to expose my indecency.

His unexpected arrival has taken me aback pinning me as a flabbergasted fool and without uttering a single word, he invites himself inside while telling me that we needed to talk. I instantly frown shutting the door behind me and slowly motioned my way towards him. I fold my arms tightly across my chest and stand in front of him awaiting a response.

"Ignis." He finally speaks in a low, raspy voice that's dressed in a whisper. " Do you remember the fall of Altissia? "

I sigh recalling the visions of all that I witnessed that day, revisiting visions of what seemed like Armageddon. " I could never forget."

"Why of course. It was a tragic day for both of us but through the strength of the gods we survived in piece and since that day my mind has been racing. I'm restless day and night forfeiting precious sleep but it's all worth it for me to admit that something more within me has been awakened and it has changed me Ignis."

" What? " I reply not only in a world of confusion but anxious to grasp an understanding of the babbling nonsense that is coming out of his mouth.

I know Ravus is trying to tell me something and it's all giving me a terrible feeling deep inside my soul with tremors in the pit of my stomach. I see it in his eyes, I won't be able to take it and I don't like where this is going. He comes closer to me.....closer than what we've even been.

"I'm not what I used to be. I've made many dire mistakes in my life that I wish I could go back in time to correct to change your view of me."

" Ravus that is all in the past. You've paid your dues, do not dwell on it. I don't know about anyone else but I've forgiven you." I reply

"It's not enough Ignis. It's different when you're all alone inside a castle in another country. It's different when there's no one to hold you and tell you that it'll all be okay. Every night my bed is empty but I'm hoping....praying that will all change soon."

"What are you trying to say? Pray tell...I do not understand....." I reply still frowning while feeling my chest tighten putting my body on edge.

"I'm in love with you Ignis Scientia. I didn't realize it until the aftermath. I've had so much time on my hands to think and reflect on many things. You've awakened me. You saw the good in me when no one else did. You gave me a chance to fight alongside you. Even when I attacked you at the altar, you looked past that. There are flames between that I refuse to diminish."

"Ravus...." I whisper.

" I'll always be here for you. I'm always thinking about you constantly. I'm miserable without you. I need you. I want you...."

"Ravus." I say again in a stronger tone.

" I swear to the gods that I will take care of you. You stole my heart in Altissia and I'm here to make you mine. Temptation led me here to you and I will not leave until you're mine. Tell me that you love me....tell me -

" RAVUS! " I finally yell after hearing enough.

With eyes filled with tears he freezes right there slowly sliding his hands down my arms into the sweaty palms of my hands . His eyes are wide full of hope but I cannot fulfill his desire. I don't want to hurt him....gods I don't want to hurt anybody, but it's not meant to be. I take my time on my response because I know this will shatter him to the core and I don't want him to suffer any more than he already has.

" I - I " My voice trembles. "I don't love you. We can never be together, because I'm in love with Gladio."

"The _Shield......_ " His voice cracks with envy choking back tears. " It's _always_ him. Never me...." He speaks with disgust in his tone.

I jerk away from Ravus the moment his jealousy becomes transparent to me changing his aura the moment I mention Gladio's name.

" My apologies... I hope that you can forgive me. I never meant to hurt you but it's not meant to be. I hope you can understand."

" No....no I don't. He doesn't deserve you like I do because I treasure you Ignis. I've changed for the greater good and I need you in my life to keep me going down the right path. You've brought peace to my soul and I'll prove it once and for all."

"There's no need -

In a matter of seconds Ravus leans in and presses his lips against mine wrapping his arms around my waist, gently pushing me against the wall. His lips are cold as ice and rough making my body quiver against the feeling and crying out the moment he bites my bottom lip after sticking his tongue inside my mouth. Tears are streaming down my face, breaking my heart into one million pieces, because I've never dreamed of kissing another man especially the likes of Ravus Nox Fleuret. He kept his lips locked on mine and like an idiot I allowed it to continue. I had no choice, his strength is unbearable tonight and it has taken me by surprise. Finally, with enough courage I push him away. With the pressure of his body gone, I'm standing against the wall crying my eyes out with my hands covering my mouth in shame. My face is hot and red filling me with anger but mostly hurt because of how I trusted him. My spectacles now tear stained as I open my eyes to look at Ravus still standing there in front of me now sadder than ever. I've turned into pure rage underneath my sorrow.

" GET OUT! I never want to see you again! " I scream out as I pointed at the door.

" Ignis..." He says in a soft tone.

" LEAVE! " I yell again.

" As you wish....forgive me.." He gives a final reply.

With that he leaves with his head held down silently shutting the door behind him.

~


	2. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio comes home to a distraught Ignis but upon his arrival he bumps into Ravus in the lobby.

* Gladio’s POV * 

Today was long and tiring at the Citadel. I would’ve been home earlier but Noct was being a doofus and kept swinging the Claymore all wonky like and it was bothering the living shit out of me that he was using a two-handed sword improperly. It’s not the first time I’ve noticed it either. Two weeks ago, we went on a bounty hunt at night to kill a Red Giant Daemon and to make a long story short, had I not ducked that would’ve been the end of me. I know it was an accident, but as his shield there’s no way in hell that I can let him go on like that. He could seriously hurt someone - namely me - if he keeps it up, so more training is necessary even if it takes us until the moon rises.   
  


Soaked, I enter into the lobby of our apartment building with my jacket in tow dripping wet onto the floor. As I walk towards the elevator, I heave a great sigh of exhaustion almost wanting to pass out right then and there but I know that I have to keep going, hell I’m not that far away from a bed. Once the elevator door opens up, oddly enough Ravus walking out with the look of defeat on his face. Our eyes meet, he’s staring me down and I do the same to him not backing down because he didn’t put any fear in me. I still owe him a great ass kicking and soon. It’s not over between us. It was never over; not by a long shot. Boldly, he bumps into me damn near knocking my ass to the ground and I let out a loud grunt holding onto the wall, wincing at the soreness of my body. He kept walking, not once looking back knowing that he’s gotten the best of me again but only because I didn’t have the energy to cause a scene. After pressing the button to the fourth floor and leaning against the wall of the elevator, it then dawns on me that something isn’t right. Why now and not then when I first saw him? What the hell was Ravus Nox Fleuret doing here in Lestallum? My eyes widen in growing fear oblivious to the reasoning behind that defeated look on his face leaving my heart to instantly drop when my boyfriend Iggy comes to mind. Palpitations tremor in my chest and bitter murmurs echo in my head as I enter into a full panic mode thinking of the worst events possible. Gods, I hope my Iggy is okay. Ravus better not have hurt him ..... there will be consequences if so. I pace around constantly pressing the fourth floor button trying to rush the elevator to go faster.   
  


When the elevator finally reached the fourth floor, I rushed off flying down the hall towards our apartment around the corner. If I could grow wings right now it would be just that because I know I felt my feet gravitate off the ground once or twice. I didn’t waste any time unlocking the door with key, and I’ll be damned if I didn’t almost break it off in the lock while I was turning the doorknob. I may as well add that I almost took the door off it’s hinges when I swung it open. Tears swell up in my eyes the second I see my boyfriend Ignis on the floor wearing one of my oversized t-shirts sobbing his heart out. I instantly kneel down and pull him inside my arms, I feel his sorrow and his heart racing against my mine. My sweet Iggy...I’ve never seen him like this before, it breaks my heart. It kills me....

” Iggy what happened? “ I ask.   
  
No response. Instead he shudders in my arms bawling his eyes out, face beet red and bloodshot eyes.   
  


“Iggy baby...” I whisper.   
  


Nothing. Absolutely nothing. He still cries. _I swear......._

 _“_ Iggy.....my Iggy.....” I whisper.

I picked my boyfriend up bridal style in my arms and carried him to the couch. I held him in my arms cradling him as I place a sweet kiss on his forehead.   
  


“ My sweet Iggy...” I whisper 

Two hours have passed before Ignis calmed down. Beside me is a stack of folded washcloths; I take one to dry his face, afterwards our gazes finally meet for the first time tonight 

“ Ignis. “ I whisper in a gruff voice. “ What happened? “ 

“ Ravus.” He whispers in a trembling tone.   
  


I swear to the gods. I KNEW IT! I knew it the moment I saw him downstairs in the lobby. That look of defeat, the way he bumped into me, and the pathetic sadness in his eyes 

“ Did he hurt you? You better tell me if he did.”   
  
  


“ No. He-he...” He sighs deeply fighting back more tears. “ He came here unexpectedly and foolishly I answered the door thinking differently. I was wrong. He invited himself in speaking vague words and the next thing that I knew , he tells me that he loves me. It took me by surprise, but I told him but I told him that we could never be together because I’m in love with you Gladio. The moment I mention your name, the tone in his instantly changed. He’s jealous of you Gladio.....I sensed it. To make it all worse ....he kissed me.”

”What?” I growled.   
  


“ My apologies Gladio. I shouldn’t have answered the door. I’m sorry....I’m sorry....” 

Iggy behind sobbing once more at the tone of my voice, something that I should’ve watched considering the fact that he’s already hurt. Sure I desperately wanted to kill Ravus the next time that I saw him, but in this moment what matters most is my boyfriend’s sanity. All night I comforted him, I never left his side. I never will.   
  
I carried Ignis to our bed at the crack of dawn. We laid down together, I wrapped my arms around him feeling the coolness of his sorrow turn into warmth. He sleeps peacefully in my arms still calm and clairvoyant. That’s my Iggy. I buried my nose into his strawberry scented blonde hair as I listen to his sweet humming sound as he slept. Today will be better. I promise.   
  


~ 


	3. The Royal Decree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Royal Decree reads as follows:

_On this day forth, the royal courts of Tenebrae declare a unity of agreement with the city of Insomnia. A treaty is forged under the bond of a sacred marriage between Prince Ravus Nox Flueret and Royal Adviser Ignis Scientia of the Lucian Citadel. Since the fall of Altissia and the untimely death of Lady Lunafreya, a compromise has been reached and the two will be wed in a matter of fourteen days in Tenebrae. There will be no exception to this cause and failure to comply will result in the treaty in becoming null and void. All will be sealed through the remedy of their recited vows which all of Eos will attend to witness the event. Once tied, this seal will not be broken.  
_

_~ The Royal Courts_


End file.
